


Fit To Be Tied

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Defiantverse [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... some time ago, I alluded to bondage timestamp porn, and to the fellas making a bit of a bet on the subject, that bet being largely an excuse to tie each other up and ravish each other. Here is that porn (and a little bit of domestic fluff, but it's mostly porn), set a bit before the Epilogue of 'Always Another Dawn'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

“So... were there stakes for this bet?” He asked, dangling the hank of rope over my head.

“Hm... if I get free before you finish... whatever it is you feel like doing with me, then I have my own wicked little way with you.”

“Sounds more than fair. That it? I mean, I oughta get something if you lose.”

“Well, if I lose, then I am still tied up at your mercy, so I say you win.”

“Right.” He nodded. “Those are good stakes. Get naked and prepare to be tied.”

I stripped and knelt on the bed. “How do you want me?”

He looked me over for a long moment. “Oh, how don’t I want you? Arms behind your back.”

I complied, and he wrapped the rope a few times around my forearms, binding them together before winding the rope around the whole of my upper body. I flexed, feeling the restriction I was under. I could only move so far, and while in the past such a situation was merely a chance to test my skill—or suffer some unpleasant consequence—I found I was actually enjoying the sensation. I had never liked being penned in, by anything. But I had also never been someplace truly safe... and that might have a lot to do with it.

He piled up our pillows, gently pushing me down so that my chest rested on them, so that I wasn’t completely flat on my face with my ass in the air.

Well, my ass was still in the air...

His hands were all over me. I could turn my head a ways to try and look at him, but he was behind me, something my whole body was trained to find unacceptably dangerous, not titillating, but here I was, enjoying being momentarily helpless while he touched me. While he kissed the back of my neck and began opening me up.

He’d chosen the position well... if he wanted to, he could lean forward, pin my arms even further with his weight, make it that much harder for me to work my way free. The tension created by my muscles straining uselessly against the ropes was still good in a way it shouldn’t have been, hearing him murmur every next step to me was even better.

“Now you can’t see, but I’m ready now and I think you’re ready for me...” The words whispered into my skin between kisses down my back, skipping where the ropes covered me, travelling down. His teeth sinking gently into one cheek, his tongue laving away the sting. “Tell me you’re ready for me...”

“Oui...”

“Tell me you want it?”

“Mais oui... desperately... I want it... you...”

“That’s right,” His hand slid down my thigh, up again, slow. “Love it, don’t you?”

I nodded, and he slid into me with a quiet groan. “When do you want it?”

“Always!” I moved back as best I could with no way to gain much leverage.

“You love me?”

“Oui... je t’adore... baise-moi?”

He thrust into me harder now, curving his body over mine to kiss the back of my shoulder, though he didn’t pin me, as I’d thought he might, half-hoped he might. His weight on top of me, adding to the ropes around my arms, keeping me from moving while he fucked me? He really is everything I shouldn’t want and do...

He went hard and fast—and I never minded when he did—and when he came with a soft shout, it reminded me that I hadn’t really been trying to escape. I glanced at the clock. It still wasn’t a very long time, especially considering the... distractions, but if I had been trying to get free, I would have. After all, most of the time, the people tying me up have been intent on keeping me from getting loose and not at all worried about my personal safety or comfort. Usually they don’t love me, or expect me to make them breakfast in the morning.

“Looks like I win.” He grinned at me.

“I let you win.” I slipped out of the ropes while he was lying back and looking self-satisfied.

“Guess you did.” He raised his eyebrows.

“And I didn’t finish.”

“Well... since you so very clearly let me win...” He regarded the ropes, and my own raging erection. “I suppose you could still collect your winnings...”

“Oh, I think so.” I smiled. “Pay attention to what time it is once I have you where I want you. You can at least try to beat my time.”

“It’s three-twelve now. I’ll go from there.”

I bound his wrists together and tied them to one of the bedposts, straddling his chest and gripping the headboard with one hand. With the other I stroked his cheek. “And do you want this?”

“Aw yeah... c’mere, you know I do...”

I guided myself to his mouth, watching him swallow me greedily. I stroked his face gently as he went down on me. I felt surprisingly tender, for someone who had a man tied to his bed giving him sex...

I came, and came down, and noticed he was still struggling with the ropes after my post-orgasmic high had worn off. I grabbed my knife from the bedside table.

“Don’t you dare.” He shook his head. “I can get out of this myself.”

“Cher, you don’t have to prove anything...”

“Yes I do!”

“Well... all right.” I watched the clock for a while. “Are you free?”

“... Almost?”

“Only almost? Then you haven’t beaten my time.”

“Dammit.”

I laughed. “Do you want my help now?”

“No! I’m getting it.”

I watched him now, thrashing around a bit while his hands tried to find the knots. Eventually, he worked the loose one free, and everything else followed with just a little work. I kissed his wrists, right at the pulse, and massaged them gently.

“I think I win.”

“Yeah. Reckon you do.” He sighed.

“It took me a while, though. I bet that wasn’t the best you could do.”

“Well... probably went a little easy on you.” He admitted. “I mean, didn’t want to, uh... to hurt you, or...”

“And I only had to free my arms. I’m sure we could make a similar wager some other time... if you really tie me up, you might beat me honestly.”

“You liked this, didn’t you?”

“I like everything you do to me.” I stroked his chest, kissed his wrist again. “But yes. I had fun.”

“Might go ahead and play this game some other time, then.” He gathered me up in his arms, settling back against the pillows that had been scattered when I freed myself. He yawned, and I followed suit. “It was kind of fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna take a nap with me before I have to do anything?”

“What do you have to do today?”

He shrugged a little under me and kissed my forehead. “Barn door’s off its hinges, an’ I still don’t know what we’re gonna do with the thing. Might make for a nice garage, actually. Rather keep your car there than... cows.”

“D’accord. The kitchen is lovely, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, an’ you said you didn’t want a fixer-upper.”

“No, I said I did not want to ‘fix up’. I am perfectly happy to watch you do manual labor. I only wish it was summer. I could watch you sweat more. You would have to take your shirt off...”

“Well, sure we can find something for me to do come summer. For now... I am gonna make you help with the painting. Don’t argue, you picked the colours, you get to help put ‘em up on the walls.”

“If I help you paint, I am going to wind up with paint all over me.” I predicted.

“Yup.”

“You are horrible.”

“Yup.”

“Will you pretend that my contributions to the painting are as rugged and manly as your attempt at repairing masonry?”

“The fireplace is fixed, isn’t it? It’s not an attempt at repairing masonry if the masonry gets fixed! Yeah. It’ll be very masculine painting. I’ll be suitably impressed. You can fuck me afterwards. I’ll tell you how much watching you do manual labour gets me hot.”

“Don’t tease me.” I elbowed him.

“Not teasing, ‘s a promise. I will...” He nuzzled my neck. “An’ you’ll be on top... because you’ll have impressed me with all your manliness. Love you. You’ll probably have to paint shirtless. You know, so you don’t get paint all over your shirt. Your shirts are too nice.”

“I could wear one of your shirts.”

“Naw. You’ll paint with your shirt off. It’ll impress me faster.”

“D’ac.” I leaned back against him. “That sounds fine.”


End file.
